leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe
}} Abilities Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to enemies damaged, them by % for 2 seconds. |description2 = Ashe's basic attacks against frosted units always for modified critical damage, but Ashe otherwise cannot perform critical strikes. |description3 = (1 + Bonus Criticial Strike Damage)) % AD}} }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block slow, but not the bonus damage. |additional= * Frosted targets are distinct from Slowed targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other slows can't trigger it. * Ashe's empowered attacks (even the base with no crit chance) are classified as critical strikes for gameplay purposes and will trigger effects such as and . Frost Shot's damage clasification ** : As such, it is also not applied by . * Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage:The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifies. None of the following considers the base damage from basic attacks. ** will deal bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). ** Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage (10 ( (1 )). ** With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage (''10 ( (1 )). ** Critical strike damage from runes is stacking multiplicatively with bonus critical strike damage, rather than additively, for a maximum of 228.265% bonus damage (10 ( (1 ) (1 )) instead of 205.51% (10 ( (1 ). * will deal 110 + (X * (1 + Y))% bonus magic damage versus slowed targets. |video=Ashe IVideo }} }} '''Ashe' gains a stack of for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. |description2 = Ashe consumes her current stacks and gains bonus attack speed and increases slow strength by 20% for 4 seconds. |description3 = If Ashe has 5 stacks of on activation, Ranger's Focus will also cause each of Ashe's attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows. Each arrow deals modified damage that stacks multiplicatively with and benefits from lifesteal. The flurry will trigger on-attack effects five times but on-hit effects are only applied once. |leveling2 = % % |leveling3= % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 18 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. * Triggering On Attack Effects (namely and ) five times is intentional behavior. Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second. ** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. As such, the item's 10 on-hit damage is only applied by the first attack. ** Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing damage per flurry| % AD}} damage per arrow (+10 on the first)}} to secondary targets. * As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. * The flurry will damage structures. |video=Ashe QVideo }} }} Ashe fires 9 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to enemies hit. |description2 = Enemies can intercept multiple arrows, but will not take damage from arrows beyond the first. Volley will generate for every arrow that hits, even if they do not hit unique enemies. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | }} Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting sight for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot grants a 1000-radius area of sight for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. The sight is not obstructed by brushes or terrain. |range = Global |static = 5 |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | }} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and that champion for |Reaches the maximum duration at 2800 range.}} second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies within a 250-radius of the impact take half the damage. |leveling = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} References cs:Ashe de:Ashe es:Ashe fr:Ashe pl:Ashe pt-br:Ashe ru:Ashe zh:艾希 Category:Global champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Scout champion Category:Ranged champion Category:260 RP champion Category:450 IP champion